dynamism_my_ever_expanding_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Developing My Dynamism - Chapter 4
This chapter is the climax of the formative activities which I embraced during the course. I now see the use and priceless value of encouraging continuous reflection and reflexive activities. I am presently using action learning as a method of problem solving and development at my educational institution. I am realizing that this method encourages cohesiveness among the different stakeholders of the school - principal, teaching staff, support staff, parents, students, the Ministry of Education and community members. I have truly enjoyed the journey of my dynamic - ever expanding experience and is stepping into another expansion where I am helping to build my fellow colleagues and others to whom I am called to lead. Development through Action Learning My Reflection on Unit 4 Development through Action Learning This unit was one that aided the cohesiveness of the course. “Development through Action Learning” brought me to a point of reflection on the action research and learning process that I had been engaged in at my school. Aspects of the former units were also included. I was pleased to be guided into critical thinking about the principles of action research and learning. It seemed that although I had engaged in the seven principles by Sagor, (2000) - selecting a focus, clarifying theories, identifying research questions, collecting data, analyzing data, reporting results and taking informed action – I was forgetting to continue collaborative efforts for further/ future action. I was grateful for the reminder. The unit helped to ease some of my anxiety about the summative assessment – the portfolio story. I was directed to reviewing some of my working definitions of key terms such as development, and workplace. Ethical principles such as honesty and intellectual integrity were also prominent in the contents as it sought to direct me to producing evidence of my personal and professional development. Reference Sagor, R. (2000). Guiding School Improvement with Action Research. Retrieved from http://www.ascd.org/publications/books/100047/chapters/What-Is-Action-Research%C2%A2.aspx A Proposal for Problem Solving Using Action Research and Learning Topic: Parental Involvement Focus Statement An action research to use parental involvement in an attempt to improve students’ social behaviour Problem/ Issue Our primary level school has been plagued with disrespect for the rules/ guidelines and policies. Most stakeholders, including parents/ guardians and students disregard school policies which lead to a break down in student discipline and eventually their ability to focus enough during school periods for optimal academic output. School rules which are disregarded include visitation policies: dress code (inappropriate attire) and security check in before proceeding to classes. There is also a problem with incomplete or incorrect uniforms and disobedience regarding the significance of the bell. For example, after lunch the bell is rung twice. The first bell/ ring is an indication for the children to get ready to re-enter their classrooms in five minutes. This may include bathroom visits, neatening of uniforms and standing in line. At the sound of the second bell, all students should be queued in front of their classes. This is a time to observe order and repeat a prayer of thanksgiving. Often students are still moving around, eating and playing at the sound of the second bell. The matter of incomplete homework and the absence of a home study schedule is also an impediment to proper school attitude and eventually – students’ academic performance. (Please see the appendix for the policy). In cases where parents observe this policy, students seem to be more disciplined in observing schedules and expectations at school. The teachers believe that this positive attitude displayed at school is promoted by the fact that some students have a demonstrated their support of the school’s expectations. This observation at home also encourages mobilization and progress of topics at school. On the contrary, when students repeatedly show evidence of incomplete assignments and a lack of home scheduled study times, they are usually less attentive and progressive in class. Teachers have to facilitate them outside regular work hours or repeat lessons to aid their competence. This sometimes affects the progress and schedule of other students and school/ teacher activities. Significance/ Purpose of the Research I hope to collaborate with the principal and other teachers in order to explore parental involvement toward the improvement of students’ social behaviours. This will include individual parent/ teacher consultations and the use of parents as resource persons for school/ class activities. It is further hoped that this action research will spark a new era for the school where parents will be more intertwined in the productive operations of the school. This can encourage higher discipline, more stakeholders and beneficiaries which would greatly assist the varied programs at the school (Community, n.d). Three observations that led to the purpose of this action research: 1. All teachers believe that a major obstacle in the students’ recognition of school rules and academic tasks are due to low parental involvement. 2. The school’s image and academic performance/ output is below the standard that it could be if more parents were involved in the life/ operation of the school/ their children’s educational development. 3. The Parents and Teachers Association was inactive last academic year and it seems to be on the same trend. The teachers are convinced that this further contributes to the low parental involvement and unfavourable social behaviours among students. The Variables Independent Variable: This includes the input toward the stakeholders – teachers, principal, students and parents. The measure to be engaged is unchanging hence it is the independent variables. In this action research, the independent variable is the teacher/ parent consultations. Dependent variable: This refers to the outcome: the changes that may occur as a result of the input/ measures engaged toward improved student behaviours. This is the reaction/ response of the students – through their social behaviours. Research Questions ''' 1. Will increased parental involvement lead to improved social behaviours among students? 2. What are some of the benefits of parental involvement? 3. How can parents help to improve students’ social behaviour? '''Description of the Intervention At the beginning of the school year, the principal and staff were informed about the action research and the possible topic which would be in the area of parental involvement. At the general Parents/ Teachers Association meeting, the parents were briefed on the action research. Further, a drive to gain/ encourage a greater level of parental involvement was started on a general scale. I also did a mini-survey on behalf of the institution to ascertain the level of parental involvement as well as the possibility and necessity of the topic/ action research that I was hoping to do. As usual, each year I extend welcome to all my students parents’ to have a one on one session with me by mid- October (before the mid-term break and reports). During these consultations, I briefed parents on the action research and told them that I would follow- up with the necessary information like consent forms if they would participate. Between January and March 2014, the participants will be engaged in the action research. The actual participants will include a sample of six students, their parents and three class teachers. The sample will be taken from grades two, five and six (two students from each class). The parents will be sent a cover letter which will inform them about the action research as well as a consent form for their participation (parent and child). Each parent will complete a questionnaire, have at least two parent/ teacher consultations and may exercise the option to participate more actively in any school activity. School activities may include but are not limited to the National Reading Day, Sports day, or a class presentation. The National Reading Day and Sports day are usually held in February. Participating students will also complete a questionnaire. This will be done after the parent/ teacher consultations. During these activities, the class teacher will observe the response in social behaviours of the participating students. Methods The following instruments/ methods will be used (in addition to the teachers’ observation of the students) to collect data on the level of past and present parental involvement as well as the effect of the action research. 1. Questionnaires for qualitative and quantitative data 2. Teacher/ Parent consultations ' ' Project Timeline Data Expected to be Collected I hope to collect quantitative information to verify how many of the parents in the sample have a consistent study schedule at home, had been visiting the school before knowledge of the action research as well as their level of satisfaction with their children’s social behaviour at school. Qualitative information is expected to be collected on the students’ social response/ behaviour after parents have become or not become more active/ involved in the school through consultations and general activities. Students and parents will respond through the means of a questionnaire using the Likert format. This format is able to gauge responses instead of the simple yes/ no response. During the second parent/ teacher consultation, it is hoped that parents will provide information about the students’ communication, feeling and social response toward school while they are at home. For example: do they seem more responsible for their actions at school? Do they communicate using more positive words about school? Do they display a more favourable attitude toward exemplary behaviours/ deportment? The participating teachers’ observation of students will be able to provide both quantitative and qualitative information. Appendix Homework Policy for Parent and Student Ø Set up a place for your child to do homework. Ø Establish a consistent schedule for completing homework. Ø Encourage, motivate and prompt your child but do not do the homework for him/her. Ø If your child is completing a project, ask them what knowledge, are they applying to the project. Ø DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK SOMEONE ELSE FOR ASSISTANCE IF YOU DO NOT HAVE THE ANSWER OR THE KNOWLEDGE Reference Community school transformation: A guide for schools, districts, parents and community members. (n.d). The Federation for Community Schools. Retrieved from http://www.communityschools.org/assets/1/AssetManager/WkshpI_GregHall_GuideCS_Transformation.pdf Screen Copy of Dynamic Learning =EDLM3007 Reflective Practice in Action11 - Semester 1 - (2013-2014)= http://courses.open.uwi.edu/help.php?component=moodle&identifier=search&lang=enSearchSearch forums Page path*Home */ ► My courses */ ► The Learning Exchange Semester 2 (2013-2014) */ ► EDLM3007_2 */ ► Topic 5 */ ► ...: Evidence & Reflection on Learning Activities */ ► MC 4.2 Display mode http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3279&course=285MC 4.2by Nicole Barker - Thursday, 17 April 2014, 7:23 PM Learning Activity 4.2 • #1. Examine critically your approach to problem solving using action research and note how you have strategically and deliberately integrated or made use of action learning principles as a part of the process. #2. Share your findings with others and continue to monitor if appropriate the method you are using. #3. Use your portfolio to record the evidence of the process and outcome. Action research refers to the process of active inquiry that may be conducted in various organizations in order to rectify issues of concern (Sagor, 2000). The main focus of action research and learning is to allow participants to build capacity while interacting with the identified problem/ issues as they explore options for resolution (Action, n.d). Action learning allows the support of team work where each person can be a part of the problem identification and decision making procedures toward resolution. According to Sagor (2000), the following seven (strategic) steps can be taken: #Selecting a focus #Clarifying theories #Identifying research questions #Collecting data #Analyzing data #Reporting results #Taking informed action How I Strategically and Deliberately Incorporated the Action Learning Principles: The issue identified at my institution is a lack of parental involvement. In order to strategically embrace the action learning principles, I sought the input of my colleagues at the school. I conducted informal interviews in order to find out from the staff, which issues most affected the performance of the school and the behaviour of the students. I used their feedback to select a focus after which I sought the assistance of teachers and the support of theories about parental involvement. I learnt that parental involvement was a major deciding factor in students’ social and academic accomplishments (Community, n.d) Two class teachers and myself formed a core group. I designed data collection instruments and we all worked along with parents, the principal and students in collecting and analyzing data. I am presently in the process of doing more analysis and reporting the results. At this point the action research and learning process have revealed that parental involvement is indeed a motivator for children’s favourable social behaviours. It was also revealed that parents are willing to be more active if the programmes are organized and encouraged. Reference Action learning. (n.d). Learning to Learn Series. Retrieved from http://www.studygs.net/actionlearn.htm Community school transformation: A guide for schools, districts, parents and community members. (n.d). The Federation for Community Schools. Retrieved from http://www.communityschools.org/assets/1/AssetManager/WkshpI_GregHall_GuideCS_Transformation.pdf Sagor, R. (2000). Guiding School Improvement with Action Research. Retrieved from http://www.ascd.org/publications/books/100047/chapters/What-Is-Action-Research%C2%A2.aspx http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3279&course=285MC. 4.3by Nicole Barker - Friday, 18 April 2014, 11:16 AM Learning Activity 4.3 • #1. Examine critically your approach to problem solving using action research and note how you have ignored the action learning principles as a part of the process. #2. Share your findings with others and begin to monitor the action research process so that action learning becomes an integral part of the process. #3. Use your portfolio to record the evidence of the process. According to Sagor (2000), the following are seven (strategic) principles to be taken for problem solving using action research: Selecting a focus Clarifying theories Identifying research questions Collecting data Analyzing data Reporting results Taking informed action In activity 4.2, I outlined how I incorporated these principles in my action research and learning process. One area that I think might have been ignored is an aspect of taking informed action. Since I am presently in the process of analyzing and reporting results, I have been making some decisions on my own toward a sustained programme to encourage increased parental involvement. I have not discussed this action with my principal in-depth as yet. Examining the principles of action research has reminded me to let collaboration be continuous before, during and after the planned intervention of the action research and learning process. Reference Sagor, R. (2000). Guiding School Improvement with Action Research. Retrieved from http://www.ascd.org/publications/books/100047/chapters/What-Is-Action-Research%C2%A2.aspx Strengthening Each Other As I read a colleague's post of activity 4.2, I was edified by her approach to leadership. It was incumbent to compliment her on such an effective method of leadership and action learning. I was grateful as well that she responded to my comment. Below is a copy of our interaction. Re: Activity 4.2by Nicole Barker - Thursday, 17 April 2014, 7:50 PM Hi Lollita It is incredible – your approach to action research and learning. Allowing shared leadership is actually providing your organization with a springboard for future efforts toward problem solving. Each person who was involved received the opportunity to lead – facilitating each other. This is very important for succession planning. Succession planning refers to the activity of preparing alternative persons who can perform the duties of key positions (succession, n.d.) Therefore in the absence of the principal or a “seasoned researcher” other members of the staff would be capable of engaging in problem solving procedures through action research. Reference Succession planning. (n.d). HR Planning. Retrieved from http://hrcouncil.ca/hr-toolkit/planning-succession.cfm Show parent | Replyhttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=1104&course=285Re: Activity 4.2by Lollita Gibson - Saturday, 19 April 2014, 10:21 PM Hi Nichole, Thank you so much for your comments. You have raised a very pertinent point, one that I had not even thought of, that is, succession planning. Indeed, having members of any institution being engaged in action learning using the principles of collaboration. which could entail shared leadership, will undoubtedly prepare persons for future leadership roles. Regards, Lollita